


so this is goodbye?

by jiminsphans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminsphans/pseuds/jiminsphans
Summary: ..have a good life





	1. i n t r o

_**27th November** _

_minghao's pov._

i just stare at jun.

his voice is shaking and i can see tears continuing to form in his eyes after fresh ones gently fall down his flushed cheeks. i can't even make out what he is saying anymore, everything is just a blur.

his dark brown hair hangs messily over his forehead from pulling at it in stress and his once grey top now stained dark from his tears hangs loosely over his muscled torso. his voice gets louder and i just stand in silence.

i dont know what to say or know where exactly to put my hands. they are locked in my dark jean pockets while my eyes are attached to his and don't seem to want to move.

jun's voice breaks and he puts his hand over his mouth to cover his sobs, now coming out louder than before. a feeling a sympathy rushes through my veins as i watch the boy i once loved fall apart. i divert my eyes to the floor as i listen to jun dropping down in front of me. he was no longer the confident boy i first met, but defenceless and broken.

i want to hug him. i want to comfort him. i want to tell him that i am sorry. but i have nothing to say. i messed up big time and there is nothing i feel that i can do to change it. not now, not ever. i should never have put jun in that position. but i did.

and so i leave.

turning on my heel, i silently walk out. without looking back, i close the door, leaving the boy i once loved on the ground of what was once our apartment.

wrapping my arms around my body before taking small steps down the brightly lit corridor, i take a final glace over my shoulder. my heart clenches as i finally mutter the word i've been meaning to say, outloud...

_"goodbye"._


	2. c h a p t e r   1

_**16th January** _

_ minghao's pov. _

 

the wet walls of the tall brick buildings standing tall in front of me reflect a white light onto the ground in front of me, snapping my attention to my dark shoes covering my feet. it takes my mind off the topic that has kept me awake for the past three nights—the clock attached to my wrist—leading me to insanity as the seconds continue to tick down, fast than before.

 

mingyu is late, again. i lean back against the wall, taking a sip of my warm coffee cup, which burns my tongue slightly as i take the first sip. scanning my eyes around the busy city life in front of me, i breathe out a deep sigh. i watch as dark black taxis with bright white signs pick up tall business-like people with large briefcases in hand and blurs of shadows run past me, floating in and out of shops to keep out of the rain. thinking deeply, i watch a little closer at faces. do i know them, or will they be the ones to stop my clock from keeping me awake?

 

\----

 

“come on hao! we haven’t gotten a coffee from that shop in a while and i miss the old woman who works there,” mingyu has been whining at me for the past ten minutes. there is a small coffee shop which is a short walk from the offices we work at. i would have agreed to going as soon as he suggested it, however i have just been handed a pile of court cases to organise for tomorrow from my so-called-boss, and my work needs finished first. “maybe later tonight when i finish these, gyu”, i say, not looking up from my computer screen. i take my work quite seriously, and i always have. being a straight-a student from an early age wasn’t challenging work as i always had time for my studies. not being a very sociable child, i stayed inside and either had a book in my hands or a pencil. always studying and never playing, i haven’t known anything other than work, and i don’t want to change.

 

mingyu, on the other hand is the complete opposite. he is outgoing, loud and the laziest person, but when he puts his mind to it, he really works. i don’t really know how we became best friends. we met on my first day, our desks were beside on another and i guess it evolved from there. i wasn’t too fond of him however at the start. his sarcastic jokes were hard to get over but once i found that they were light-hearted, and he couldn’t kill a fly if he wanted to, it was easy to warm up to him. he was a strange character to get to know, rather clumsy, but now he won’t leave me alone, and i’m thankful.

 

it has been two hours since mingyu stopped asking me, and i think he has falling asleep. leaning over, i see his head lying on top of his laptop’s keyboard and his long arms cover his head. i poke him in the ribs with my pen, causing him to jump and let out a high-pitched squeal which echoes throughout the office. “ow!! what was that for?” mingyu dramatically grabs his ribs and glares at minghao with evil within his eyes. “just want to know if you want coffee now? i’m getting bored and you look like you need it”, minghao giggles as he leans back into his chair. he need out of this office, his mind can’t concentrate properly, and it is getting warm. mingyus face breaks out in a smile as he grabs his phone, “sure”, he gets up, “let’s go!”

 

\----

 

there is a light drizzle of rain throughout the air, and the sky looks as though it has a large grey sheet just placed across it. i hug my jacket across my chest and take long strides to catch up to mingyu. we both have long legs, but he always walks faster. it’s annoying. “hey! stop doing this to me, slow down”, i pant loudly as i try to hit mingyus shoulder, and fail as he takes a step away. “what makes you want to move so fast?” running, i am eventually beside mingyu and my feet fall into the same pace he walks at. a smile breaks across mingyus face, just like it did earlier but this time it is brighter. he looks at me and i watch as he eyes curl with his smile and light radiates from his face, it makes the bright dull sky seem dark.

 

“oh nothing”, he shrugs as a laugh escapes his lips. pulling the handle of the café door, i open it and step in, leaving mingyu to get the door himself. my eyes wander the interior of the small shop. there is a counter at the front with rows of cakes, buns and sandwiches. there are multiple tables with the comfiest looking chairs and all i want to do is take a seat. it has changed since i was last in here. normally, mingyu brings the coffee to me as i never have the time, and it tastes far better than the machine coffee in work, but today i get to see everything face on. “what do you want?” mingyu pokes me in the arm which draws my attention back actually buying coffee. “uhm the usual maybe?” shrugging, i watch as mingyu walks over to the counter. “are you sure?” he looks back, “you can try the-“mingyu is cut off by a tall dark haired barista who is smiling brightly and asks his mingyu for the order. the man, who looks around the same age as mingyu and i, smiles over at me, and my heart just stopped. a pulsing feeling worked its way through my arm and i lift it up for the first time since early this morning. staring at my wrist, my chest tightens and suddenly i cannot breathe. it flashed brightly, and the clock officially read ’00:00:00’. this cannot be happening, no not now. i don’t really understand, it said i still had a week, and now i’m not prepared. the man behind the counter seems to notice my distress, as he points to me, causing mingyu to turn too.

 

mingyu doesn’t know about all this, no one really does. well my mother knows, she spoke of it all the time when i was a child. telling me what i should do, how to act and how to tell them what was going on. right now, i’m not even considering where i am.

 

i turn away and take a seat, i need to tell mingyu.

 

\----

 

“his name is junhui, he is a good friend of seungcheol and wonwoo”, mingyu says leaning further into the leather chair. after telling mingyu everything, i feel a weight lifted off my chest. he understood, well i really hope he did. “i just thought you had a new, fancy looking watch which counted down...” mingyu laughed as he thought about what he said, “it so crazy, but wow, it’s so cool”. i just stare at mingyu, “what do i do though? he must think i’m a weirdo who just freaks out all the time”. my head finds my hands and i breathe a deep, heavy sigh.

 

“just calm down and look on the bright side, you found your soulmate!” mingyu smiles brightly towards me and i just roll my eyes. “he is really cool with everything”, the taller boy continues, “and honestly, he will totally understand, just go and talk to him”. my eyes follow mingyu’s finger and i watch the dark-haired stranger, who works obliviously behind the counter.

 

as i look, i fall in a trance at how his cheeks curve when he smiles, and how his hair is perfectly swept. how he has a tall, confident posture and how his head is so well proportioned with his body. my eyes catch the muscles leading up his long arms and trail up to his shoulders where i notice the broadness of them. the black apron he wears is so flat against his body and the white shirt he wears under it tightens as he moves his back, while it contrasts against his skin tone. from afar he looks like an angel.

 

but we leave. 

 

mingyu grabs his blazer and heads over to the counter. another dark-haired boy comes out and nods at mingyu, that must be wonwoo. i wait patiently by the door that i ever so enthusiastically threw open earlier. taking a hold of the handle, i lean over my shoulder to check if that long-legged weirdo is following me. i felt a weight lift off my hands, as if someone had taken the door. believing it was mingyu, i spin around and punch the tall figure standing behind me in the shoulder, it is what we always do. but to my surprise, and out of my luck, i have just punched who i believe to be my new soulmate...

 

"i’m so sorry!" i scream louder than necessary. a large feeling of guilt and stupidity pools in my stomach. what have i just done? i just stare at the stranger. now up close, i see that his deep brown eyes sparkle and smile even though his face isn't. how he has perfectly shaped eyebrows and how his nose shapes his face. how his pink, plump lips are rather small and how a strand of hair hangs looser that the others covering his forehead. he even looks like an angel up close. i must find his name. trying not to make it obvious, i look around his chest area for a small name badge and a smile obliviously spreads across my lips when I find it attached to his apron pocket. 

 

wen junhui is my soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> i published this on wattpad but moved it here so here you go! 
> 
> im not too sure on how long this book will last but I'll try update it often :)


End file.
